Fortune Cookies
by Disneyimaginator96
Summary: Demi learns that Fortune Cookies are true sometimes by her friend Selena. Very bad summary..please do read! One-Shot


Hey guys my next one-shot!!! Please review!!! Thanks!

* * *

Demi and Selena walked into the half empty cafe with their fortune cookies they bought.

*as they sit on a table*

Demi: I still don't get it! Why do you make me but these over-rated biscuits! I mean all that gibberish it says inside that is apparently your *air quotes* fortune! I mean c'mon!

Selena: You know what you need to chillax! I mean its not like your paying for it anyways. And it does come true. Once it said that 'today you will find something valuable'! And guess what! I found some money on the floor!

Demi: *scoffs* Yeah! And how much would that be?? 2p??

Selena: Y-Y-Yeah.....

Demi: *smirks* My point! Anyways we have bought this junk and since we have time lets open them. Me first!

*She opens hers and reads it carefully, then bursts out laughing*

Selene: What? *raises an eyebrow*

Demi: Well here apparently I will 'meet the love of my life and will fall into his arms yourself'! HAHAHAHAHAHA.....

Selena: It could happen ya know!

Demi: Oh really! Lets see a demonstration then! *gets up will her fortune cookie wrapper* So I walk up to the bin and throw the wrapper in *she does it as she says it while Selena watches her carefully* And just like in films I will turn around and fall right into someone's ar-aaaahhhh

She turns and slips over a banana peel and as she is about to fall flat on her back two muscular arms grab her by the waist tightly. Without thinking she put her arms around the rescuers neck. Their eyes meet and they are locked in the gaze instantly. She notices his curly locks and his chocolate brown eyes gazing right through her own. He notices her jet black side bangs and her velvet lips and everything to him seemed so perfect. She sees how perfect he looks and feels safe in his arms and he on the other hand didn't wanna letr go at all. They stayed like that for a good few minutes staring at each other . They could tell it was love at first sight! Selena smirked as she watched the pair and the scenario. Both of them soon broke their eye contact and realised that she was still in his arms securely and they reluctantly let go and just stood there awkwardly.

Demi: U-u-uh thanks

Guy: *smiles* Your welcome. Hi I'm Joe!

Demi: Demi

*shake hands*

Suddenly Demi remembers what her fortune cookie said and chuckles that her friend was right for once. Joe looks at her weirdly.

Joe: Why you laughing?

Demi: Oh! Sorry! Its just that me and my friend Selena right over there *points to her* well...we had fortune cookies and well it said that I'm apparently gonna fall into someone's arms *leaving out the love of your life part* And well it just happened and now my friends gonna rub it in my face.

Joe: *laughs* You know this is a major coincidence since me and my brother just had some fortune cookies as well and apparently someone was gonna fall into my arms too!!*he too doesn't mention the details*

They laugh and then she brings him to Selena but when they get there Selena is grinning widely at a paper. Demi looks at the paper suspiciously only to work out it was from her fortune cookie. Selena then gets a confused expression on her face.

Demi: Ahh....Selena if your done there umm...i would like you to meet Joe. Joe this is Selena my BFFL!

Joe: Hey!

Selena: Hi! See told ya Demi that it might come true! Did you tell him that he might your love of your life?!

Demi blushes.

Joe: What?

Demi: Oh nothing! Hey Lena what does it say on yours?

Selena: Well it says that 'a very dear one of mine is going to find his/her true love and through this you will find yours too'. Well I can see the first part is true *smirking at them as both of them blush many shades of red* but I don't get the second part?

Anonymous: Hey Joe!

Joe: *turns around* Hey Nick sorry bro! I was just talking to my new friends I just made and one of them literally fell on me.

Demi: *blushes* Hey you caught me!!!

Joe: Anyways Nick meet Demi and Selena and girls meet Nick my younger bro!

Girls: Hi!

Shakes hands with and Demi and then Selena for a bit longer than it should've been.

Nick: Hey is that from the fortune cookie *he takes the paper from the reluctant Selena's hand*

Hey its the same as mine!

Selena: Really!?

Nick: Yep!

Joe and Demi start talking on their own.

Selena: I-I-I guess it is true, I mean ummm those two *directing it to Demi and Joe* are quite close to us.....and well....ummm...through them we met...

Nick went through what she said and after realising what she meant he grinned widely.

Nick: You know what *looking at Demi and Joe who were flirting full on already* Something tells me that you and me are gonna meet again soon......

They both smile at each knowing this was the start of something new in their lives.

* * *

Thanks! Please Review!!


End file.
